random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Coaster Girls
Coaster Girls is an obscure Peanut Otter's Disco spin-off broadcasted only on TV Central. Characters Georgia A brunette who says her name should be shortened to Gigi, although everyone calls her George for some reason. She runs a theme park with her best friends, spending almost all of her time making snacks such as Cinammon rolls and two-pronged lollipops. *Age: 14-15 *Likes: Butterscotch, cinnamon, amusement park rides, Platformer video games, the colour yellow *Dislikes: When people call her George, the colour purple Virginia Blonde girl who claims that Virginia is a perfect name on its own and shouldn't be shortened in any way, although everyone shortens it anyway, in many different ways. She handles the theme park's finance issues and loves playing mini golf when she gets the chance. *Age: 14-15 *Likes: Mini golf, anime, puzzle games, the colour red *Dislikes: Having her name shortened, the colour green Carolina Otherwise known as Carol. She hates being ginger and therefore dyes her hair black every single night (except Saturdays). She loves sitting down and reading storybooks when not doing anything at the theme park. *Age: 14-15 *Likes: Role playing video games, storybooks, Japanese manga, the colour blue *Dislikes: Being ginger, the colour orange Alphys Successful reptilian scientist whose inventions include a robotic TV star who has gone crazy and an experiment to inject determination into living creatures... neither of them went well. *Age: ??? *Likes: Anime, history books, modifying mobile phones *Dislikes: The fear that someone will find out how nerdy she is Eternal Calm A gothic boy band who are only here on a contract to relax everyone who comes to the theme park. *Age: Roughly 20 (each individual member) *Likes: Any kind of music, performing in front of a crowd, selling albums *Dislikes: Unsuccessful business Mikan Tsumiki Anxiety-ridden bullying victim who works as a nurse here at the theme park. *Age: 22 *Likes: Bathroom smells *Dislikes: Oversized things Hiyoko Saionji Embarassingly small traditional dancer who performs at the Summer Show and the Winter Show. *Age: 22 (but looks like she's 11?) *Likes: Bubble wrap *Dislikes: Sour food, lectures Ibuki Mioda A singer who performs in the Summer Show and Winter Show. Likes playing Papa Louie games, but is absolutely terrible at them (might have something to do with the fact she dyes her hair while playing said games...). *Age: 22 *Likes: Walking, napping, gaming *Dislikes: Boredom The Spice Girls Five girls who dash around the theme park, trying to find people to sing "Wannabe" to while also wondering if there's any business they can accept. *Age: ??? *Likes: TBA *Dislikes: TBA Flandre Scarlet A girl with bat wings who has nothing better to do at this present moment than go to the Theme Park. *Age: 495 (looks like she's 9) *Likes: Colouring books (especially "Paint by Letters"), music, toys *Dislikes: Being locked in her room Remilia Scarlet Flandre's sister, who doesn't like theme parks but still tags along just because she can. *Age: 500 (looks like she's 10) *Likes: Playing stereotypically Japanese board games *Dislikes: Daytimes (yeah, I know, it's a ridiculous thing to dislike) Undyne A fish girl who is best friends with Alphys. Eternally convinced that anime is real. Knows how to cook spaghetti. *Age: ??? *Likes: Piano-playing, anime, spaghetti, Golden Flower Tea *Dislikes: Food that isn't piping hot Muffet Spider girl who runs a bake sale. Has recently been raising prices for her doughnuts and tea beyond belief. Owns hundreds of pet spiders, and an oversized cupcake monster. *Age: ??? *Likes: Running her bake sale *Dislikes: When people don't buy anything from her bake sale Reimu and Marissa Perfectly ordinary humans from Gensokyo who can fly and launch magical energy bullets with relative ease. Reimu is a shrine maiden, while Marissa is a witch who CLAIMS to be a shrine maiden. *Age: ??? *Likes: Sheet music (Reimu), poetry (Marissa) *Dislikes: Sass (Reimu), mist (Marissa) Kana Adorable little boy who has nothing better to do than wander around looking for his mother. *Age: ??? *Likes: Cute things, playing games *Dislikes: Being treated like a little kid Sakuya Izayoi Remilia's maid and bodyguard who is actually a human and not a vampire. Her surname means "sixteenth moon". *Age: 10-20 *Likes: Remilia, Marisa *Dislikes: Reimu Patchouli Knowledge Purple-haired girl who has insane opinions on fire, water, Earth, wood and metal. She's only at the theme park so that she can pester Sakuya with said opinions. *Age: 16 *Likes: Her insane opinions on fire, water, Earth, wood and metal, the sun, the moon *Dislikes: Running out of reading material Hong Meiling Chinese fistfighter who manages the entrance to Remilia's household. She considers herself a culture expert, but only because "watering flowers gives you a lot of time to think". *Age: ??? *Likes: Wind chimes, rainbows, flowers, gems, gardening *Dislikes: Accusations Cirno An ice fairy who is a TOTAL MEMELORD. But because memes are outlawed in this theme park, this is not working. *Age: A little girl by ice fairy standards *Likes: Ice, snow, hail, frost, memes *Dislikes: Being called an idiot Episodes #/Paint by Letters/: A craze over a colouring book called "Paint by Letters" begins at the worst possible moment. #/Board Game Bonanza/: Remilia forces Flandre, Reimu and Marissa to play a stereotypically Japanese board game with her. Meanwhile, Undyne and Alphys are stuck watching the newest episode of "Mew Mew Kissie Cutie". #/Total Snipeout/: Carol really wants to play Total Wipeout at the theme park, and forces Gigi to help her make this a reality. #/Jigglypuff Up/: Gigi sells a ton of Jigglypuff Plushies that she got off eBay for a grand total of 39p. #/Culture Expert or No?/: Meiling asks people how good she is at cultural knowledge. So everyone gives her obscure questions about Chinese life. #/The Summer Show/: Ibuki, Mikan and Hiyoko (try to) host the annual Summer Show. But Ibuki's not into traditionally appealing music, Hiyoko is having trouble with the gold paper fans and Mikan... Mikan's just upset.